onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/At the upcoming chapter milestone
The big eight (8) is around the corner. The 800th chapter should be a biggie and worth something equally impressive. I would expect Oda giving us a special color spread to commemorate this milestone achieved. Now, chapter wise, what would be your ideal content which will be a good fitting for that milestone chapter? A) Luffy finally delivering that KO punch upon Doflamingo, conclusively and permanently ending the big fight while striking an epic badass pose and/or delivering an epic speech or quote to be echoed for a long time to come at the end of the chapter! Oh heaven forbid, I hope not! Because this means the fight will get dragged over the next 9 chapters without much development, be it continuously exchanging attacks between the two, or changing scene to highlight the development of Sunny team or an event happening concurrently at another location which is indirectly related, etc. B) Dressrosa has been liberated, the bash! THE BASH! In the usual One Piece arc ending style, the bash held for the Strawhats, with the entire country rejoicing over the liberation. The Marines regrouping and crashing the bash, causing the Strawhats to flee is a different story altogether that may or may not occur alongside this event. C) A cut to Sunny team playing ship defense but on an epic proportion! I would think Dressrosa would have been liberated (definitely hope an end comes very soon over the Luffy - Doflamingo fight) and we cut a cue over to Sunny team, updating us of their development but having some sort of huge epic thing that widens our eyes amd takes our breath away! I don't know, maybe we get to see Sanji engaging Pekoms or Tamago (or both), showing off a new attack of Sanji's or Chopper's or Brook's (WOOHOO! Go Brooku!). D) A detour to Wano post Dressrosa The Strawhats departed Dressrosa, either left on their own accord or chased out by Marines lead by Issho in typical One Piece fashion, and while on their way towards Sunny or Zo, stop by Wano for a reason. We will be given a sneak peek or preview or trailer of the mysterious country of Wano, perhaps seeing Zoro's aroused interest over the country or something. E) A cut to an event occuring elsewhere in the world Perhaps one or more of the following: - the Reverie has started - Big Mom's Tea Party has started (which may or may not be related to Reverie) - Dragon, upon receiving an update from Sabo, begin to mobilise - the impact of Doflamingo's fall (WG / Marines / underworld / Kaido) - conversation between Issho and Sakazuki regarding the start of collapse of the Shichibukai faction and perhaps after Doflamingo, who's next? F) Others State your mind. Regardless of the content, one thing is for sure, and that is A-LONGER-BREAK after the chapter in order to allow the author to rest upa bit *shields against the incoming barrage of flying shoes and sandals as well as the rotten vegetations thrown by readers of the blog!* p.s. If you think chapter 800 may contain more than one of the alphabetical options, pick the one which you think should best be THE one main focus of the chapter. ---- Choose your options A - The KO B - The liberation bash C - Sunny team playing ship defense D - A Wano detour E - Events occuring elsewhere F - Others (state your mind below) Category:Blog posts